


Seven Rings

by StarscreamSimp



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Spoiled Starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscreamSimp/pseuds/StarscreamSimp
Summary: Day 6 for MegaStar week! Prompt: Jewerlymegatron spoils starscream with jewerly. thats it. thats the summary.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: MegaStar Week 2021 Collection





	Seven Rings

**Author's Note:**

> take my offering of megastar week

* * *

The first time it happened, Starscream was pretty pleased.

The seeker found himself amused as he walked towards his quarters towards the end of his shift. Beneath the entrance to his quarters, lay a little purple package. It was wrapped in a royal purple, tied together with an elegant bow. Secret admirer? He wasn’t sure- nor did he really care. Starscream picked it up and dug in, caring not for the effort put into the packaging, but tearing into it with claws like a sparkling’s creation date.

Inside was an even smaller box. He knew what it was- a jewelry box. He flicked it open.

His optics widened, both in surprise and a hidden desire. Inside, lay a polished golden ring. By this point, he absentmindedly entered his quarters, being sure to hide himself from any onlookers in the passing halls.

His wings flicked excitedly as he carelessly tossed the box and packaging on the floor. He slide the ring perfectly on his digit, his talon extended. The gold complimented his sky-blue servos. It fit perfectly on his digit. But… who could’ve assumed his perfect ring size?

At this point he couldn’t care. The ring was on- and Starscream had more important things to do.

* * *

The second time it happened, the Seeker still maintained a level of excitement, though now accompanied by curiosity. This time, the package was addressed to him by his station in the Command Center.

“Oooh! ‘Screamer’s got a special admirer!” Skywarp slung himself over his trineleader’s wings, trying to get a closer peak at the package.

“Get off me Skywarp!” He sqwaked, shoving the teleporter off of him.

He held the package in his servos, concealing most of it. This package was tinner, though a bit longer this time.

Naturally, Thundercracker never ventured far without Skywarp, and vice versa. Though his approach was much less… invasive. “Do you know who left you it?” He asked.

Starscream shrugged. “I don’t.”

“Do you think it’s the same mech who left you the first package?”

Starscream shrugged, turning his attention to the package. It had just much attention paid to the precision of the wrapping, and again- a delicate bow- lilac this time- covering the top. “I’d assume so.”

“Open it!” Skywarp excitedly purred. Starscream shooed him away.

Starscream was more careful about opening. He slid his sharp talon underneath the box, slicing the wrapping paper cleanly. His ring glittered in the light.

“It fits you.” Thundercracker nodded. Skywarp agreed.

Starscream popped of the bow, not paying much attention to his two trinemates. He finally tossed the packaging aside, now cupping the long, rectangular box. He flicked it open with a claw. Inside lay a perfectly positioned golden chain, finished with a gorgeous red ruby that matched his Royal Vosian red paint perfectly. Starscream’s lips pursed at the gesture as his optics widened.

“Ooooh!” Skywarp cooed. The necklace was settled within soft satin material. Starscream linked his claw tip beneath the chain, giving it a tiny tug to displace it from the material. The necklace danged from his digits, the gold plating chain shining bright, with the red crystal being the true center of attention.

Thundercracker stepped forward, gesturing towards the necklace to help the Air Commander. Starscream turned around, facing the wall with a silly smile. Thundercracker took the piece of jewerly and unclasped it, reaching around Starscream’s helm, closing it around his neck, just beneath his nape plating.

Skywarp wanted to help too, and as Starscream turned around, he adjusted it so the crystal remained centerpiece.

Starscream touched it tenderly. “Not bad.” He admitted.

Thundercracker and Skywarp nodded.

Starscream wondered who else on the _Nemesis_ actually had good taste.

* * *

The third time, Starscream really wanted answers.

The seeker sometimes had difficulty recharging. He always had; he blamed the troubles of having a busy processor. To remedy, he often took late night flights within the dark, crisp atmosphere.

Tonight was that night, but this time: there was a package. Again.

It was located on the flight deck, right where he typically would sit before take-off.

He picked it up, with a bit of a huff. The necklace jangled with the quick movement.

The air was chilly, and his ex-vents caused his wing tips to twiddle. Starscream wondered, only few mechs would know about this? Surely Skywarp and Thundercracker wouldn’t go through the trouble. Skywarp couldn’t keep a secret for the spark of him. Soundwave? Starscream internally gagged.

He sat down, his legs dangling over the deck.

This package was much bigger. It was a rather large square box, with the same paper and bow.

Starscream looked around behind him. He was alone, apparently.

“Hmph.” He hummed.

Without an audience, he was much more careless with the packaging. He ripped it open, tearing through it like a feral Cybercat.

He tossed the wrapping and bow right off the edge of the _Nemesis_ when he heard approaching pedesteps-

“I heard the organics call it ‘littering’.”

Megatron’s voice echo’d through Starscream’s audials.

The seeker ignited his thrusters, jumping up from his sitting position to hover above the deck barely, still clutching onto the box.

“What are you doing here?!” He yelled defensively.

Megatron looked on beyond the sky. Earth’s stars were much more beautiful from up here rather than on the planet.

“I know you come out here often when you can’t recharge.” He gestured towards the vast openness.

By this point, Starscream hovered down, turning off his thrusters as his heelpedes touched the cold ground.

“Do you like them?” Megatron asked vaguely. Yet, Starscream instinctively reached for his neck, claws placed over the crystal.

“You?” He paused. “You got these?”

Megatron nodded curtly, walking closer to the Seeker. Starscream stared up at him, box still clutched tightly within his grasp.

Megatron opened his servos out towards the box. “May I?”

Starscream cautiously gave it, and Megatron carefully took it.

His digits cut around the side of the box, revealing a plethora of soft, purple material.

“Close your optics.”

The seeker’s bright red optics shut tightly.

Megatron pulled the purple fabric out of the box- it was a bag. Tightened with a drawstring, he pulled it off, reaching one servo in to grab the item. He subspaced the bag, servos now clasping what was the biggest piece of jewerly yet.

Starscream purred in excitement. He felt Megatron exvent over his helm, shivering in the closement. He gasped aloud when he felt something settle on top of his helm.

Megatron placed a beautifully crafted golden crown atop his Second’s head, fixed with four columns, each detailed carefully with the same red crystals as the necklace.

Starscream reached up to touch it, his digits aching to touch the crown- but instead he found Megatron’s own servo.

Their digits intertwined, and Starscream’s optics opened.

With their servos still together, Megatron set his arm down, and used his other servo to reach into his subspace, pulling out a mirror.

Starscream hastily took it with both servos, rejecting the previous occupant, and looked over his own face. He touched the crown as his faceplates lit up with a light rose tint.

“What do you think?”

“It is.. suitable.” He murmured. Starscream wasn’t good at compliments.

Megatron smiled.

Starscream tossed the mirror off the edge of the _Nemesis_ again, looking up at Megatron as he stood closer.

“What do you think?” The seeker repeated the previous question.

“You look stunning.” Megatron reached to take the smaller servo in his own.

Starscream grinned. “You know… there’s a couple more pieces that would match beautifully.”

“Oh?” Megatron took the seeker into his arms.

Starscream could think of _many_ more pieces.

* * *

Maybe the surprise was gone, but Starscream always enjoyed receiving the little gifts. They were spread out, but each time- he always could be both impressed and happy with Megatron’s choices. Within a few months, he was riddled with sparkling jewelry, ranging from his wing tips, to his helm, and each digit accompanied by a ring.

* * *

Megatron stood behind him in front of a large mirror within his quarters.

Starscream stood proud and happy, wings high. Megatron slung his larger arms around the seeker’s neck, hugging him as they both looked at their reflections.

“Gorgeous.”

“I know I am.”

Starscream smiled. Even the smallest movement would create an orchestra of metal clanging. He quite liked it that way.

And Megatron, well, as long as he could kiss and hug his seeker- he couldn’t care less.


End file.
